clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt Westbrook
Hunt Westbrook is a recurring character in the fifth season of Clearwater and the fraternal twin brother of Ariel Westbrook. He has had a very hard life that's included him losing both of his parents and the grandmother who raised him and him having to drop out of high school so he could support him and his sister. He has a positive outlook on life despite all of his turmoil and recently struck up a relationship with Julia Abbott. He is portrayed by Max Thieriot. Character History Season 5 In Haunted, he is taking a shower at Julia's dorm room unbeknownst to her and when she goes to the bathroom and opens the door, she sees him standing there naked. She immediately apologizes and walks away, telling Jasmine that she thinks she just saw the guy she slept with the night before naked, but Jasmine says she didn't sleep with anyone the night before. Hunt then emerges from the bathroom wearing a towel and apologizes for not locking the door. Julia asks who he is and he explains that he is Ariel's brother and is surprised she didn't tell them he crashed there the night before. He introduces himself and shakes both of their hands, but when Jasmine won't stop looking at his abs, he tells her that his eyes are up here before going back to finish up in the bathroom. He is later seen walking around campus and bumps into Julia again, mentioning that this keeps happening. After noticing she is crying and looks very shaken, he asks if she's okay and when she tells him she's leaving school and never coming back, he tells her not to do that and offers to walk her back to her dorm, which he does. He makes her tea back at the dorm and asks what's wrong, so she explains everything going on in her life, including her adopting her ex's mother's baby. Hunt is shocked by everything she said and they discuss her deceased child after he takes interest in the baby she's adopting. After asking her if she's really ready to have a baby, he tells her the story of his parents who were too young when they had him and his sister and explains that his father sold drugs to provide for them, but died in a bad drug run which led to his mother's suicide. He then goes on to say he and Ariel were raised by their grandmother who recently passed away forcing him to quit school and get a factory job to pay for his sister's college. Julia is stricken by the story and feels bad for complaining about her own troubles, but Hunt says he doesn't want her having baby when she's not ready because he doesn't want the same thing he went through to happen to another kid. Julia decides she needs to talk to Liam and Hunt offers to drive her, but she says that she needs to do this on her own and leaves. Appearances Relationships Ashley Todd * Start Up: 5 years prior to Stand By You (619) * Break Up: Before Haunted (509) Julia Abbott Main Article: Julia-Hunt Relationship * Start Up: Me, Myself, & I (606) Trivia * He and Ariel are the first pair of twins. * He and his sister are the first to have both their parents deceased. * He is the first teen father to keep their child to birth and after. Quotes * "I’m sorry about that. Probably should have locked the door." (First Line) * "That was wild from start to finish." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8